The adjustment for breast cancer survivors may be burdensome and lengthy. Evidence from psychoneuroimmunology literature shows that adjustment difficulties can produce certain biological effects, specifically the down regulation of the immune system. This project proposes to create a biobehavioral model of cancer stress and disease in breast cancer victims.